Here Comes The Rain
by McGorgeous
Summary: This is a Private Practice fic. Probably just senseless fluff, but well. Takes place after In Which Sam Gets Taken For a Ride all characters in it. Addison, Naomi, Violet, Pete, Cooper and Sam, hope you like it. Read and Review please


I do NOT own any of the characters, no PP, no GA and well, nothing at all.As my readers already know: I am 16 (finally LOL) and own nothing but my DVDs, books and well, this sparkling personality, and as you can tell by that, my arrogance and ego

**This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Anna.**

**Thanks for brightening up my days with our chats LOL**

**Since you love Paddison and Vooper as much as I do**** I thought ****I´ll**** write this for you.**

**I hope you like it and the rest of us does too**♥ ♥ ♥

And people, the kissing isn´t in any way my fault, at least not in the stairwell, give your bests to Anna for that.

**So, Anna, enjoy the early Christmas present.**

Awkward Meetings And Hot Stairwell kisses

„So, what do you think?" Cooper looked over to Addison and took a bite of his pizza

„Think about what?" she crinkled her eyebrows

„If I did the right thing. With Violet"

„Yeah, I think so. But I´m so totally the wrong person to ask about this. I mean, I just spent two hours to look like this" she pointed at the red nighty she was still wearing „and he didn´t even show up"

„Well, if it helps, you look great"

„Thanks Cooper" she laughed at his attempt to cheer her up a little

„How do you think tomorrow will go?" he leaned back and sighed

„Not good I guess, everyone will act so weird, well, except from Nai, Dell and Sam."she replied taking her big wine glass from the table and sipped some Merlot

„Yeah, I guess you´re right and that sucks"

„Well, I´m always right. Great thing of being a surgeon" she gave him a smug grin

Cooper laughed at that, for a minute he had thought she was serious and had silently agreed

„Have you ever been friends with benefits?" Cooper turned his head to face Addison

She paused for a minute „I don´t know… What are you when you sleep with your husband´s best friend? And if you answer with „An Adulterous Bitch" then I´ll throw you out!"

„I´d never say that, remember, I used to date women from the internet. I guess that makes you friends with benefits too, but I have no idea about that. I´ve never been friends with benefits in my life…" Cooper sighed „and now I screwed things up with my best friend, who I love by the way"

„It could´ve been worse"

„How?"

„You could´ve slept with her"

„How does that make things worse?" Cooper gazed at Addison in confusion

„If you would´ve done the friends with benefits thingy, then you would´ve ruined your chance to be with her, because she never would´ve known how you feel. And now she does, so you have a real chance"

„Please don´t say „thingy" but you do have a point" Cooper admitted and leaned back, burrying his face in his hands

„I know I do and what´s wrong with thingy?" she crinkled her eyebrows and looked at him

„Just let it go, okay?"

„Fine" she rolled her eyes at him „you think Pete will avoid me tomorrow?" Addison decided it was best to just change the subject

„I don´t know. He usually just slept with girls and stopped calling." Cooper put his hands down and looked at Addison

„That sounds promising" she said holding the tears back that were forming in her eyes

„well, like you said, it could´ve been worse, you could´ve slept with him."

Addison laughed a little and then said sighing „I guess we both have to move on"

„And again you´re right" they both took a sip of wine

XXX

The next day Addison dreaded going to work. She knew that this would probably be the worst day in her life since she had slept with Mark, went to Seattle and Derek had called her „Satan". Less she knew how much all of her colleagues dreaded it.

As Addison arrived at the clinic she stopped in front of the big building and let a heavy sigh escape her chest. Even though it was only 8 in the morning Addison could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

At the morning staff meeting Naomi and Sam gazed over to each whenever they thought no one was paying any attention to them. Addison just stared at the paper in front of her, to avoid Pete´s gaze, who was, against her and Coopers´ predictions, looking directly at her.

Violet tried her best to look everywhere but at Cooper, still regretting her decision to ask him if he would want to be friends with benefits.

No one said a word. They were all sitting there in silence, but not a comfortable silence like when you´re holding hands and walk through Central Park on a snowy winterday. This was a silence like one that would follow a sentence like "Hey, by the way, I kissed your mom"

Dell gazed around. Looking at every one of them, noticing that something had happened and that he needed to say something. But what?

Luckyly for Dell a pager went off that minute. "Mine" with those words Naomi got up, gathered her stuff and walked out of the conference room. But the silence remained.

"What´s wrong?" Sam interrupted everyone's´ thoughts

"Violet wanted us to be friends with benefits" Cooper blurted out after a while

Violet could only gasp _How could he?! HOW?!_

"Pete stood me up" Addison followed Cooper´s example, but decided it was probably for the best to leave out details

"PEOPLE! What happened to no relationships with colleagues´?!" Sam asked, clearly not beieving what he had just heard

"You´re the one to talk" Addison mumbled

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You slept with Nai!"

"She told you?!"

"Best friends don´t have any secrets" Addison replied in a childish tone and with a self-satisfied grin on her face

"You did what?!" was all Dell could say after all these confessions

"classy" Pete mumbled to Addison who giggled

"Let´s just not talk about this, okay?"

XXX

"Hi" Addison said as she heard someone enter the doctors lounge. She laid on one of the blue sofas and had her eyes closed, trying to get some rest.

"Hey" Pete replied and smirked as she jumped up, so she was sitting on the sofa.

Addison massaged her temple, she had a horrible head rush now.

"Any plans tonight?" he asked, giving her a flirtatious smirk

"So you can ditch me again?" Addison replied

"Addison, don´t—" Pete started, but was cut off by Addison

"You what?! Forgot to call?! Or just accidentally let me wait for over an hour?!" furirosity lit up in her emerland green eyes and she stormed out of the room

XXX

"Cooper, can I talk to you for a sec?" Violet asked, nervously biting her lip. She had no idea what she´d say if he would actually agree to talk to her which she doubted at this moment.

"Violet, look, I don´t know what to say and I bet you don´t either. So, there is not much sense in it." Cooper didn´t look up, tears evident in his voice

"But—" Violet´s voice broke and she had to clear her throat to be able to continue "I just…" she paused, trying to find the right words to say "I just want us to be friends again. I know this whole thing was totally my fault and I miss my best friend Cooper. I need you. I need us to be best friends again" Violet sighed

"I´ve tried. I have been trying for years to be **just **your friend, but I can´t. I just can´t Violet. I´m in love with you and have been probably since we´ve met. And this may seem so selfish, but… I can´t do this. I´m sorry." Cooper gave Violet one last glance. She looked so broke He knew that he was her best friend and she was his, but he couldn´t keep lying to himself anymore. So he turned around and left the room.

Violet closed her eyes and sank down on a chair burying her face in her hands. _Oh my god, how could I do this. This is all my fault. I ruined our friendship. Why did he have to tell me how he feels? I didn´t want to know that. And he doesn´t really want to be with me. This could never work! We´re mess and disaster. I´m still crying about Allan, who left me and married some young chick a few months after breaking up with me and Cooper dates weird women from the internet with names like "sexyboobs316" who then steal from him. _Violet sighed and tried to keep the tears that had been welling up since Cooper had told her that he can´t be her friend again.

XXX

"Where´s Naomi?" Addison asked Dell, who was leaning against a wall and reading a magazine. He pointed towards her office

"Thanks" Addison said and quickly walked over to Naomi´s office. She knocked, but didn´t wait for a response and just entered

"Nai, what´s wrong with us?"

Naomi looked up from her paperwork and her eyes met Addison´s she knew exactly what her friend was talking about. Both of them screwed up last night, but she didn´t know what exactly happened between Addison and Pete and frankly, she didn´t want any details.

"What happened between you and Pete?" she asked after a while, hoping that nothing had happened between those two

"Nothing! He stood me up! Me!" Addison answered and the furiosity lit up in her green eyes once again

"He did?" Naomi asked, totally confused. The Pete she knew would never pass out on a night without any commitment

"YES! I waited for an hour and the Cooper came… So, I had male company, but that evening so didn´t work out how I pictured and wanted it to!"

"Are you—" Naomi stopped. Of course Addison was sure that Pete didn´t show up, but still… "I mean, this is the same Pete we´re talking about here? The one who hates commitment and runs whenever it gets too serious? I can´t believe he just didn´t show."

"Well, he didn´t and I don´t get stood up! Seriously! I mean I haven´t been dating since college and that was with Derek, but I don´t get stood up!" Addison answered. Well, she did get stood up, but that was back in New York and Seattle, when Derek ignored her. But this was different.

"I´m sorry Addison" Naomi said, rubbing her friend´s shoulder, happy that she hadn´t asked her about her and Sam yet. Although she knew that that would come up sooner or later. But it did sooner than she thought

"So, you and Sam" Addison said, wanting to change the subject. As a I-want-to-get-out-of-here look spread across Naomi´s face Addison had to try really hard to hold a big grin back

"Why do we just NOT talk about this?" Naomi desperately tried not to touch this subject

"No, I definitely want to know about that and I just told you about me and Pete so, your turn"

"Fine" Naomi sighed "I slept with Sam… in the conference room" she added quietly

"Oh please don´t tell me that you two had sex on the table my lunch was on today" Addison had a disgusted look on her face and looked up at Naomi

"Well, we agreed that best friends don´t lie to each other, so…"

"ewwwww!" Addison grimaced and Naomi had to hold a laugh back

XXX

"So, she doesn´t want to talk to me" Sam said, walking over to Pete, who was leaning against the counter in the coffee lounge watching Addison and Naomi through the window

"What?" he asked, turning his head so he was facing Sam

"Naomi. She refuses to talk to me!"

"Well, Addison doesn´t want to talk to me either." Pete said, shifting his gaze towards Addison again

"Yah, so, you stood her up, huh?" Sam asked, slightly amused when Pete quickly gazed to the ground as Addison looked over to them

"I did and now she doesn´t want to talk to me, and when she does, she yells at me. And the bad thing about that is, that I care!" Pete had no idea why he even cared if she was mad at him or not, but even less he understood why he didn´t show up that night

Sam again had to stifle his laughs by taking a bite from his apple "You like her" he then said in a teasing tone and just couldn´t hold a laugh back when he saw the expression on Pete´s face.

"I do NOT! Well, I do like her, just not love her." Pete said _I don´t, right? _He then thought to himself, already doubting his answer

"That woman gets to you, just admit it and you might be surprised"

"She does NOT! And how should I be surprised? She´s totally livid!"

"Well, why do you care if you don´t like her?" Sam raised his eyebrows and grinned at Pete, knowing exactly that he did like her

"Just shut up! You´re the one who laid his EX wife in our conference room!" Pete contered

Sam sighed. He wasn´t sure what to answer since he had no idea what all this meant and Naomi avoided him all the time.

"Do you still love her?" Pete asked after a moment of silence

Sam let out a heavy sigh again before answering "Yes, of course I do. I regret the day I said that we should get a divorce since the very moment we both had signed the papers."

"Then tell her that" Pete said, taking a sip of his tea and still staring at Addison

"You should do the same" Sam grinned and left the room

_Is he insane?! She hates me! I mean, I can´t just go up and be like "Hey, you know, I love you by the way" this is just stupid! She will kick me out when she even sees me._

XXX

Pete walked down the stairs and found Addison sitting there, head buried in her lap. Her gorgeous red hair was sprayed across her back and he could see her body moving up and down in time with her breathing. He knew that she was probably mad at him for not showing up the previous night, but he also knew that he could fix it. After all, he was Pete wilder.

He sat down beside her and cleared his throat, she lifted her head and looked at him

"I'm still not going to talk to u" she said and gathered her stuff that was lying next to her in the intention to get up Pete smiled as he grabbed a hold of her arm. He wasn't going to let her just leave. He needed to explain to her exactly what happened and why he didn't show up. "It's not like I didn't want to come. I did, believe me, I did. It's just that a whole lot of thoughts came rushing at me at the same time. I needed to talk to someone."

Pete smiled as he grabbed a hold of her arm. He wasn't going to let her just leave. He needed to explain to her exactly what happened and why he didn't show up. "It's not like I didn't want to come. I did, believe me, I did. It's just that a whole lot of thoughts came rushing at me at the same time. I needed to talk to someone."

Pete stood up, his hand still holding onto Addison. He moved in front of her and cocked his head to one side and smiled. It was that smile that always made people smile back. He watched her and thought about all the things he could say to make everything go back to normal.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to stand you up. But I have a very good reason. And even if I had called you and told you that I couldn't make it, you would still be mad at me!"

"How would u know?!" she

"Call it intuition." he knew he was losing this battle, but he was going to try and fix it. Maybe he did like her more than he thought he did. And maybe he did want something more with her. But if she didn't let him talk about it, how was he going to tell her or figure things out.

"I´m leaving now, just let go of my arm!" curiosity lit up in her eyes

Pete released his death grip on Addison's arm and as she started to walk away, he pulled her towards him and backed her against the wall. He knew that kissing her wasn't the only way he could fix it, but it was a start. He moved forward and was surprised when she didn't turn her head away.

Their lips met and for a second Pete thought things were solved and then Addison pushed him off.

"what the hell do u think urn doing?!" her eyes widened and she had to control herself not to slap him

He let her move a step away and then pulled her back. This time he didn't even pause, he just kissed her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, like he had been waiting for this all day. At first she didn't kiss back and then he felt her give in. she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him back.

Pete smiled to himself and let his hands fall to her waist and he pulled her closer. he didn't know how long it would last before she realized what she was doing, but he was enjoying it too much to actually care

Her mind stopped as a feeling of bliss clouded her. When she suddenly realized what she was doing and with WHOM she pushed him back and held her hands up "STOP! Stop doing this!"

Pete smiled and moved back. "I know you're mad at me and a kiss is not going to fix it, but I want you to know that you're not just another woman. And maybe I do want more with you, but you need to understand that there are things about me that I can't talk to you about. Not yet." he hoped he had the pleading look in his eyes, the look that said he really was sorry.

She sighed. Her heart told her to just forgive him, but her head disagreed. "It´s not enough. I am done with all this, I moved here for a fresh start and not to have all the screwed up relationships again."

"We're not in a relationship yet and just so you know, not all relationships are perfect. But if that's how it's going to be, then fine." Pete didn't want to lose her as well, not just yet. He tried to come up with something else, but he knew that if he said anything more, it might sound like he was lying, so he stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled at her.

"K, you don´t want a relationship with me, what then? and if you say "friends with benefits" I´ll hit you!"

"Addison, I want something with you. But you can't expect me to just start dating you. It's not normal! And friends with benefits? Who does that?" Pete was getting a little agitated and annoyed now, but Addison did have a point. He looked down at his feet and then back at her. "I have a patient waiting. I gotta go."

"Okay, just walk away" she looked frustrated. this was Seattle all over again

Pete walked away, just like he knew he would. It was impossible getting through to that woman, but he did all he could. Now it was time for them to do their own thing and he would try again later when she wasn't in such a nasty mood.

"so that´s it?!" she shouted after him as he made his way towards the door

"For now. What more do you want me to say Addison? You can't wait to jump into a relationship and I can't jump into anything right now. I told you, I needed to talk to somebody else about the things running around in my head." he turned to face her, his hands on his hips. She looked stunning and Pete did want more, but he wasn't sure if he was ready.

She looked right back at him, staring into his brown eyes "I never said I want to jump into anything. I´m just sick and tired of you playing with me"

"I'm not playing with you." Pete started walking back up the stairs towards Addison. "I like you, Addison Montgomery, but you have to understand that I need time to figure things out. It's not easy." he was back where he started and looking into those gorgeous eyes of hers. He wanted to kiss her again, but he just held back. Watching her was a lot better than kissing her.

"I know that it´s not!" she snapped at him what the hell does he think is it for me? A piece of cake?!´

"So, what do you want me to do? Sleep with you, call you 'baby' and kiss you in the hallways at work? What exactly do you expect of me Addison?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at her. If only she knew how hard this conversation was for him. And only if he could just tell her exactly what was going on in his life, things would be so much simpler.

"You know what? I don´t want anything from you. I´m done with this" she said frustrated

Pete sighed in defeat, he knew they could go on and on like this. Never figuring out exactly what the other person wanted. So he decided to give up, well almost give up. "Addison, may I kiss you again?"

"what is wrong with you?!" she said angrily

"I just want to kiss you, but if you don't want me too, that's fine. I'll just head back inside and attend to my patient." Pete shrugged and started towards the door.

"Pete, seriously, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, Addison. I want nothing from you." he opened the door and walked into the practice. Cooper and dell were standing at the reception and both of them were looking in his direction. he avoided them and headed straight for his office.

Addison let herself fall back on the stairs what just happened? he kissed her, and then told her he wants nothing from her...nothing! Pete´s words echoed in her head as she slowly pulled herself up and walked towards her office

Pete sat in his office going through patient files. His patient hadn't actually shown up, so he was left alone, alone to think about Addison. Why wasn't he ready to make that move and why on earth wasn't he telling her everything?

"What?" Addison lifted her head up. "Did you hear a word I just said?" Naomi looked at Addison, who had spent their entire lunch daydreaming

Pete didn´t care, he was going to tell Addison why he wasn't ready just yet. What's the worst that could happen? She could freak out and run in the opposite direction or be understanding and give him some time to figure things out. He got up and headed towards the kitchen and found Addison and Naomi talking.

"work things out guys" Naomi said as she saw Pete standing in the door and left the room

Pete smiled at Naomi as she walked out. He took his time walking around the island in the kitchen and stopped when he was standing across from Addison. "You want to know why I´m not doing anything yet? do you really want to know?" he raised his eyebrows at her , half hoping she would just be happy with him as he was

"Yes, I wouldn´t have asked u if not" she was getting impatient with him

"Fine. Here it is. All out on the table. I went to see Violet instead of coming to see you. After today and seeing those babies being born, I realized that before my wife died, we were trying to get pregnant. It just brought up really bad and good memories. And I can't just put those memories aside and move on with the first woman I meet."

Pete walked around the counter and moved closer to Addison. "With you I feel good and i feel comfortable. But with you expecting so much from me, there's very little room for me to be able to just sit back."

Addison just looked at him, not knowing what to say or to do next...after a moment of silence she whispered "I´m sorry" and looked down how could I do this? Oh my god!´

Pete smiled, he knew that would shake her up, but at the same time he thought that it was important for her to know why he stood her up. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his, he linked his fingers with hers and smiled at her when she looked up at him. "Addison Montgomery, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She took her time to think about it, but then answered "Yes, but if u don´t show up this time..."

"I'll show up. No more doubts. And it's just dinner." Pete smiled and let go of Addison's hand. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Uhmm, my shift is done at 6...so, at 8?"

"8 it is then." Pete smiled and walked out of the kitchen. His whole body was shaking, he couldn't believe she just told Addison about his past with Anna but he knew that if he wanted it to work, he had to do something about it.

XXX

It was almost four o´clock and Violet was pacing. How could she get her friendship back? She knew that things would never be the same, but she could at least try.

_A relationship. The real thing. He can´t be my friend anymore. I can´t even blame him._

_I screwed this up. The only "relationship" that was functioning ever, and even if we were just friends and now. _Violet let a heavy sigh escape her chest and she buried her face in her hands

_One day__ the sun comes up and__ the world is all in flames. __I can never make this right again. _

_Okay, Violet, focus. Focus on what´s right in front of you! I can´t do this. I just can´t! I may be a total loser, but I´m scared… Why am I scared? Because this is… this is… uhm, it´s wrong, it´s totally wrong. You can´t just go from best friends to lovers. Right? _Violet was startled out of her thoughts by Dell calling her name again and telling her that her patient is waiting for her outside.

She put her palms on the cold surface of her wooden desk to push herself up.

_Time to work and stop worrying about my screwed up life _she thought as she walked out of the door.

XXX

"Naomi, wait!" Sam yelled out after his ex wife as they both walked down the hall and she tried to avoid him once again, just as she did all day long.

Naomi spun around knowing that she had to talk to him some day and it was just better to get this over with as soon as possible. She just stared into his eyes and didn´t know what she should say. She knew she loved him. She knew she wanted her marriage back, but what she didn´t know was if he´d want all those things too. So, she waited for Sam to make his move, hoping that he wanted what her heart was still yearning for. A chance. A real chance as a couple again, to work things out.

"Can we talk? Please?" Sam said after only a second of silence, looking back at her. This second seemed to Naomi like an eternity. An eternity, of thoughts racing through her mind.

He looked carefully at her, testing the waters almost. Naomi smiled at him and for Sam it felt like as if the weight on his shoulders that had been there for so long left his body,. Along with the tension of being afraid she´d say no and just refuse to talk to him and to give him a chance to tell her how he felt.

"Sure, maybe over dinner?" she asked, still smiling widely. _This means we have a chance. Or that there at least is a small piece of hope left that he wants what I want to. To be a family again._

Naomi was so lost in her thoughts that she only heard Sam´s voice through a wall of fog clouding her mind

"Sounds like a plan. See you at eight. How about we go to Vito´s?" Sam asked rising his eyebrows suggestively.

Naomi´s heart skipped a beat. The Vito restaurant. He had just invited her to the place where he proposed to her, where he took her out on every anniversary. She couldn´t control the smile on her face any longer and nodded in agreement

"Good, I´ll pick you up"

"Great, see you then" Naomi quickly said and turned on her heel, not wanting her expectations to gain the mastery.

Sam felt a grin spread across his face and walked happily into the other direction, over to his office.

XXX

"What´s wrong with all of you?" Naomi broke the silence that hung between her, Addison and Violet

Both of the others looked up at her, a shocked expression on their faces

Addison and Violet exchanged questioning gazes, neither of them willing to say anything

"Why don´t you start, you had sex with Sam, on a table in the office. So, what does this mean?" Violet then said, trying to avoid the whole my-best-friend-won´t-talk-to-me thing

Naomi sat down on a chair, willing to tell them about her problems. "Well, I honestly don´t know" the others followed her lead and also settled down the chairs around the counter "He asked me to dinner, at Vito´s" a wide smile spread across Naomi´s features and her eyes twinkled with happiness

"Aww, that´s great" Addison said, truly happy for her friend

"Yeah, this means you guys actually have a chance to work things out!" Violet added enthusiastically

"I know!" Naomi forced out, although it wasn´t really easy to talk and keep on smiling like an idiot

"And I have a date with Pete tonight" Addison then said, deciding it was best to leave the stairwell kissing part out

"Are you serious? Pete? A date with Pete?" this was all Violet could ramble out in the shocked state she was in

Addison looked slightly offended by that and let Violet see that, who then apologized "Sorry, I didn´t mean for it to sound like that"

"But Addie, you´re seriously dating Pete? Pete Wilder? Pete when-it-gets-serious-I-choose-to-run?" Naomi said and raised her eyebrows, not believing that Addison was actually willing to get her heart broken once again

"Yes, I´m going out with Pete, what is so hard to believe about that?"

"Nothing" Naomi quickly said, she wasn´t sure what she should think about this. She liked Pete; he was a nice guy, but not a marrying-meeting-parents-happily-ever-after kind of guy.

"I know what you two think" Addison sighed. She did know, and there was a part of her that believed her friends, just the bigger part of her, which was mainly her heart, didn´t want to believe that.

"And I know that this is probably totally stupid, but at least I´m trying, better than only looking at him and not getting any work done, right?" she threw Violet a mischievous look mixed with a smile

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Violet asked, also glancing at Naomi, who was sitting to her right and had the same give-it-up look on her face as Addison.

"No reason" Addison shrugged amused and gave Violet a grin as she left the room

"What?!" Violet snapped at the laughing Naomi next to her

"You really need to figure things out" Naomi was able to force out in between laughs and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Violet behind

_What are they talking about? I´m not the one lusting after my ex husband or getting all googly__-__ eyed with Pete. All I want is Cooper. _Violet´s head snapped up at this. _Nooooo, this can´t be, I didn´t actually just… _her mind was racing and she felt like her stomach was twisting and she was about to hurl. She wants Cooper? She loved him, that she knew, but in what way? _Ohhhh god, I want to die _she buried her head in her hands, wanting to forget all that. _A therapist with all those problems, that´s perfect, just perfect. Great way to help people, when you can´t even figure your own life out!_

XXX

As the sun slowly found it´s way closer and closer towards the ocean and painted the evening sky in a deep red Addison was sitting on the swing and waiting for Pete while she listened to the sound of the waves. She wore a dark green cocktail dress that matched her eyes and a brown satin ribbon was around her waist.Her auburn colored hair was slightly curled and she had a few strands pulled back and fixated with a golden bow. Her hair almost coverd her golden earring and the matching necklace, which she once usued to wear her engagement ring around her neck.

Addison heard a car pull up in the driveway and she slowly trailed her gaze away from the sky, over to Pete, who was making his way towards her.

She looked stunning and the thoughts kept racing through his mind.

Addison was smiling nervously and got up. She was nervous and felt like she was about to hurl.

"You look…beautiful" Pete finally managed to say and she felt that every word of this was true and came from the bottom of his heart

_Maybe we do have a chance _"Thank you" she smiled and took his hand as he lead her to his car and opened the door for her. She was stunned by how attentive he was, asking her if she was getting cold or if he should turn the air conditioning on. When they arrived at the restaurant Addison was pretty much speechless, which didn´t happen a lot, after all, she was still Addison Montgomery.

"Oh gosh, this looks so amazing" she finally breathed out as they made their way over to their table, with candles on it and they had an amazing view on the ocean which was now colored in a dark carmine red, just like the sky.

XXX

"So" Cooper said as he leaned against the door to Violet´s office

"So" Violet replied in the same tone when she looked up from her paperwork in front of her and their gazes met. She slowly took her glasses and put them on her charts, never breaking the eye contact.

"Violet, look" he stepped inside and was now standing right in front of her "I´m sorry, I´m so, so sorry"

"No, Cooper, don´t be sorry. This is my fault, if I wouldn´t have asked you to… well, you know" he gave her a reassuring nod and she continued "my point is that I´m really sorry, but I think you already figured that one out"

"This wouldn´t have changed anything Vio. I´d still be in love with you. At least now it´s out in the open" he gave her a weak smile and turned around again "Good night" he made his way over to the door as he heard Violet behind him "Cooper, wait" and before he knew what was happening, he felt her lips on his, soon he was kissing her back feverently, the kiss increasing and got more and more passionate. He finally rested his hands on her hips, after running his fingers through her curly hair just seconds before. Violet snaked her arms around his neck, playing with the hair in the base of his neck while pulling him closer to her. His touch was feathery and sent tiny jolts of elictricity and happiness throughout her body.

After a while they pulled apart, breathless and in desperate need of air.

"So, this means what exactly?" Cooper asked confused, after catching his breath and looked down at Violet who was panting "This" she pecked his lips "my means" kiss "that I like you too" she gave him a sweet smile as she watched the man standing oposite her for a reaction

"Violet" he sighed, not quite getting her point and wanted to walk past her, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him from moving "you´re not getting what I´m saying here." She stared into his blue eyes right above her "I like you like you. I have feelings for you Cooper"

In not even a blink of an eye Violet found herself in Coopers arms and his lips on hers.

XXX

"Dance with me?" Pete held his out to Addison who was giving him a are-you-crazy look, but she flashed him a smaile and he took her hand in his to pull her towards him

"You serious?" Addison asked, almost whispering, already scooped up in his arms

"Don´t you think I am?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled, which she couldn´t see, because she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment they shared

"Yah you´re serious" she mumbled with her eyes closed and her arms linked around his neck

"I told you" he nuzzled in her hair, inhalling the scent of mango and jasmine

They were slowly swaying, enjoying the bliss of the new found closeness

"Addison?" Pete pulled slightly back after a while and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and didn´t really want that moment to end, but then, she opened them slowly to face him.

She raised her eyebrows after he didn´t say anything for a minute, which seemed like an eternity to her.

"Where is this going?"

"What do you mean?" Addison literally felt her face drop. A second ago he was holding her close and now. Fear was probably visible in her eyes, but she didn´t even try to cover it.

"No, don´t get me wrong. I didn´t mean it to sound like that. I meant" he stopped and tried to think

of a good way to tell her how he felt and to find out what she wanted out of this "I wanted to say… well" he sighed, this wasn´t as easy as he´d thought. "Addison, I like you, like a lot. And I want to have a relationship with you" as he looked in her sparkling green eyes he saw the question that was running through her mind _"Like the real thing? With commitment and sleepovers and not just some kind of friends with benefits?" _and he knew the answer to that. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her, to hold her, to touch her and to kiss her. Just standing close to her made his heart skip a beat

"A real relationship, with commitment. I know this might not seem like anything special to you, but it is for me and now I´m asking you" he let out a sigh, there was still a luttle fear inside of him that she might reject him "Will you give me a shot?"

Addison felt a wide smile grace on her lips "Of course I will" she said, looking into his eyes, which were filled with happiness, but there was something else, affection. No one had looked at her like this in a long time and she felt the exact way about him. Her eyes fluttered close as he slwoly leaned in to kiss her, but stopped, not even an inch between their lips. He waited for her to close that space and she was more than willingly to do so.

XXX

When Sam and Naomi stepped out of the Vito restaurant it was already pouring rain outside.

Naomi wanted to get to the car as quickly as possible, so she started to run towards the car.

Right after she heard Sam call her name, she felt his hand on her arm and he spun her around, pulling her into his arms and into a passionate kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck. Out of habit or not, she didn´t know. And she didn´t bother, she wanted to stay in this moment forever.

They were soaking from the rain, but neither of them was willing to let go just yet

XXX

"It´s starting to rain!" Addison mumbled in between kisses

"You really care?" Pete pulled back and threw her a questioning glare _God she looks beautiful in the rain _he thought, it was almost unfair how pretty she was

She sighed. Addison Montgomery hated the rain, Derek had always teased her with it and told her that she was acting like she was out of sugar and the rain would make her melt.

"Not really" and she was honest. She didn´t care that her Valentino gown was going to be ruined, that her hair was a mess and that she was soaking, which probably made her look like a drowned cat.

"Good" he smirked before kissing her again

It seemed like the world had stopped, just for this moment. Everything had stopped spinning. There was just them and the rain pouring down on them.

**THE END**


End file.
